Charles’ Story
by YoungerTV-Stories
Summary: Younger told from Charles’ P.O.V Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1 - Girl Code

'Girls, I am heading to work now, you be good for Lucy.' Charles calls out. As he is straightening the tie on his navy suit. He can hear the patter of footsteps running down the stairs. 'Daddy wait.' Bianca calls out stopping abruptly at his feet and putting her arms up for a hug. Crouching down to reach her, he looks at her face seeing she was fighting off tears, she softly whispers 'I will miss you.'

'I will miss you too sweetheart, have a good day at school.' He says in response softly stroking her hair. 'I will be back before you know it.' He kisses her cheek before he stands tall and turns to walk out the door, but not before placing a tender kiss on Nicole's forehead.

Waiting for Charles for him was the town car to take him to the Empirical offices. He was attempting to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. It has been nearly 4 weeks since he stepped foot in his office, electing to work from home. However it was time for normalcy to return, he needed to get his life back in order and the first step was returning to the office.

What a tough few months he has had. His relationship with his wife fell into disrepair, they had been fighting more and one morning he woke up and noticed her clothes missing from the cupboard, she had walked away from everything and he hadn't heard from her since. The last thing she said was left in a note on the bedside table saying 'Charles, I can't do this anymore, I need some time away to find myself. Tell the girls I love them and I will see them soon. Pauline.'

Stunned and needing to take care of his girls, he focused all his attention on them for the next month, ensuring the transition was easier for them. School drop offs, pick ups and lunches, dance recitals, bird watching meetings. He was there for it all and began to appreciate not only his time with the girls but Pauline for everything she had done over the years.

Lost in thought, thinking of all the changes in his life, he gets out of the car and heads towards the elevator. 'Here we go' he says softly to himself.

ping* the doors open and let's put a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Walking towards his office he felt some sets of eyes settle on him but he continued forward without a sidewards glance.

Passing the offices of Kelsey Peters and Diana Trout, a calmness overcame him as he made his way to his office. He was glad to be back.

His morning went by quickly, answering emails, taking phone calls and talking to his lawyer. His nerves began to ease and he felt he was settling back into that familiar rhythm.

'Charles.' He turns his head towards the voice calling him. 'Hi Diana.'

'Care for lunch meeting? We have plenty to discuss.' Diana asks, placing her hand on his arm. This woman and her not so subtle flirting. Charles thinks, Pauline only left a month ago.

'Sure, I'll talk with you then.' He says quickly walking towards the conference room to take his seat.

 _The meeting went rather smoothly and I successfully avoided all questions relating to myself and my marriage, I'd call that a win_. Charles thinking to himself as he exits the room.

It wasn't until he was in the bullpen he noticed the young woman who was seated at her desk, novel in hand. He stood there for a moment and simply watched her. Although they worked in publishing, it was always a surprise when he saw people in the office with an actual book in their hand. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice him watching her or any of the bustling activity around her. 'Liza' Diana screeched, the girl quickly jumps popping in a bookmark and quickly races into Diana's office.

Charles quickly walks to the desk to see what novel has her so withdrawn. 'Look Homeward, Angel' a grin appears on his face. _Who does that_? He thought to himself. That book may be a literary masterpiece, however who would take the time to read this? The discovery of this novel strikes Charles in ways it shouldn't, he shakes the feeling.

 _Diana has a new assistant, poor girl, I wonder how long she will last._

Lunchtime came around quickly and Charles he found himself on the lounge next to Diana.

All the concerns he had about his time away from the company had been squashed when he saw the well oiled machine that Diana had been operating in his absence. He was thankful for that.

'I am really excited about this repackage' Charles says to Diana while sitting on her couch.

'Have you read Achebe?' He questions. 'Things fall apart is one of my favourite books, I actually think is required reading, now, in high school.' Charles states, knowing he could go on about his love for Achebe all afternoon, he really was excited. 'It is' a soft voice interrupts.

 _It's her_ he thinks to himself, he shouldn't be surprised really, she is Diana's assistant and is running around after her.

'So you've read Achebe?' He questions.

He was surprised by her response that 'she couldn't put it down' and even rattling off other bits of information. There isn't many younger women who he felt he could discuss books openly with.

Diana on the other hand, she was definitely lying, the young girl attempts to prompt her, clearly knowing her place is to make Diana look good, but the moment she opens her mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

' You're very well-read, I'm impressed.' He states, taking her all in. _She is very beautiful._ He thinks to himself. It was a brief moment before Diana interrupted stating she was not impressed by he food. _Can that woman ever be satisfied? Nothing is ever right but that sort of pickiness is good for business'_ He thinks as his eyes rest back on this young woman and follow her movements as she walks out the door. Saying a quick thank you which he don't think she heard or which she wouldn't hear from Diana.

The meeting continued rather smoothly, although he couldn't quite get her out of his mind, there is something different about this one, she is not the type of assistant Diana usually hires,

 _I must find out more about her_ , he makes a mental note.

Standing to leave, he glances towards her desk and noticed her watching him leave the room. _Quick Charles smile, don't make it awkward_. He nods in her direction quickly returning to his office to continue the remainder his day with little interruption.

Opening his front door with a soft click, he was surprised by the silence that was surrounding him.

A note was placed on the hall stand, 'Charles, the girls and I are at the park, we will be home at 5pm'. Discarding his coat into the closet he walks into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine, before getting started on dinner.

It didn't take too long for his thoughts to shift to that woman he come across today in the office, she was so bright and bubbly but so well read. He needed to know more about her.

His thoughts were short-lived when he heard the front door open and the girls chatting rather loudly.

"Daddy," they say together, race towards him and embrace him in a tight hug.

'I missed you both! It is almost dinner time, go and get cleaned up. I want to hear all about your day.'

They rush out of the room as Charles walks Lucy to the door. 'Thank you, Lucy, I will see you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Charles' she replies.

Charles places dinner in front of his girls and took his seat at the table. 'Ok, tell me everything' he says. His girls begin talking, telling him about their day. He smiles, nodding along and making appropriate commentary as necessary meanwhile he was deep in his own thoughts about the beautiful brunette who is currently on his payroll.


	2. Broke and Pantyless

Several weeks had gone by since his return to work. He is settling into his new way of life and attempting his best to achieve a perfect work/life balance, which as he was learning was easier said than done.

Pauline had contacted him a few times early on to speak to the girls. Each phone conversation was hard for them, they didn't understand what was happening, or when their mom would return. These calls resulted in many late night tears and nightmares causing them to race into his room at all hours, so he was glad the contact had been declining between them. With the lack of contact, tears and fears, The girls were the happiest he has seen them in a long time, it had been the happiest he had been in a long time.

It has still been taking Charles some times to come to terms with the whole situation, however, he found as time passed, he was becoming less angrier about Pauline leaving and more excited about the person he was becoming.

He was enjoying the extra time he was spending with his girls. They spend their weekends in Central Park, bird watching guide in hand, attending dance classes, watching movies and making cookies. They also enjoyed the occasional weekend getaway to their house in Pound Ridge.

Charles was rushing to make it to work on time, he pauses momentarily as when he heard his phone ring.

'Hello' he answers

'Hey Charles' His good friend and lawyer Bob was at the other end.

'Bob, how are you?' Charles asks nervously, _This doesn't sound good, Bob has the hint of excitement in his voice, which can only mean one thing, an attempt at me to leave the house._

'Going well Charles, Tuesday is the night, we are launching our new venture, you have to be there.'

Ever since Pauline has left Bob had been adamant Charles join him at every outing. Until now he had been successful in avoiding the offers, however he thinks his luck has run out.

'Oh I don't know, the girls have this thing.' He stumbles in his response as he tries to think of a reasonable excuse.

'I will not take no for an answer.' Bob replies, Charles knows he was losing this argument. 'I will text you the address, I will see you at 8.'

The line goes dead, he shakes his head knowing Bob was trying to stop all his excuses of getting out of this one.

He sends a quick text to his babysitter hoping she will be unavailable at last moment.

He makes his way to the conference room for the weekly staff meeting. Charles felt his phone buzz, however the strict no phone policy meant he would have to wait until the meeting was over for the response. He nervously sat out the remainder before hurriedly flipping it over.

'Hi Charles, no problem. I will see you then.'

He exhales a deep breath, not the response he was hoping for. He really wasn't sure why he had text her in the first place to see if she was available, maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as he was expecting.

As remainder of the week and the weekend passed quickly, and the following Tuesday rolled around, Charles groaned as he left for the office remembering the party he had on tonight.

He couldn't think of a reasonable excuse and was now stuck heading out. It is exciting his friend has begun a new venture, it was still early days from Pauline leaving him, he had moments of doubt whether it was time for him to move on. He was sure if it was meant to be with someone else the right woman would come along.

Checking the time as he steps from the elevator , he makes his move for the conference room, he cannot be late for the marketing meeting for one of his companies biggest authors.

 _Anton is going to be a tough person to work with_ , Charles thinks as he is glancing around the conference room. _This will be a great challenge for Kelsey to see how she conducts herself with her first big author._

Diana has the floor, pitching her marketing ideas for the book, with each idea she brings, the more awkward the meeting becomes. Diana is trying her hardest to impress Anton however he is not buying it. Her pitch was good but slightly missing the mark, plus these gummy fish she is having us try, stale, very stale, and highly offensive it seems.

He notices the presence of Diana's assistant beside him. _She must be really good at her job,_ _Diana changes her assistants nearly as often as she changes her gigantic necklaces. I must ask Diana more about her._

The remainder of the day flew past quickly, it was time to pick the girls up from school, he took them for ice cream before returning home and helping them get ready for bed before changing his outfit multiple times before settling on his current choice. He was very nervous, his first outing as a single man in nearly 15 years.

Not long after arriving he found himself alone in the middle of a crowded room at a happening club with people who were half his age. _I really should have listened to Bob as he told me his plans._ It is not a place Charles would normally be.

He felt extremely uncomfortable, _Where is Bob?_ Charles wondered as he patted his hands on his legs. _I have never felt more out of place,_ _what am I doing here? I don't know anyone else._

His eyes desperately glancing around the room for a familiar face, anyone to make him feel more comfortable, he was unsuccessful.

 _I wonder how much longer until I can leave without Bob being too suspicious?_ he chuckles to himself. _He_ _wouldn't even know I am gone._ Shaking his head, he continued the familiar tapping of his hand on his leg.

He spots a waiter, she looks oddly familiar, Diana's assistant, it registers with him, finally someone he knows.

'I know you.' He states. 'You work for Diana Trout' He had known exactly who she is, he was still amazed that she was employed by Diana.

'Well obviously I work in publishing for love and not money.' she quickly retorts, making him blush, he knows the assistant salary is low.

She offers him a drink. which he accepts, _maybe a drink will make me feel a little more relaxed._ He suddenly realized the destinct lack of clothing she was wearing _, I'm sure she's embarrassed to be seen by her boss in such little, but wow, she has great legs!_

'It's nice to meet a girl who is not living off her trust fund.' _Great job Charles, what a stupid thing to say. he has been too focused on her long legs to think of anything with substance._

As she responded, he was glad she didn't take offence she to his comment. _I_ _better take a sip, ugh, yuck this drink is gross. What is it Bob is trying to sell here?_

'Is marketing your passion?' steering the ship back towards common ground.

'It's very valuable learning from Diana.' She states.

He chuckles, 'you're quite the politician.'

'What brings you to this fabulous bash?' she asks, changing the subject.

'A friend of mine is an investor, also I am trying to get out there more, expand my comfort zones, since my divorce.' _Wow, that's the most truthful he has been to someone else in a long time. She is so easy to talk to._

'Those first few months are tough I totally understand.' His ears prick, is she telling him what I think she is? She sounded confident before paused then continued about how she had read about the divorced characters in books. _Why am I surprised? You know she has a vast interest in books._

 _Don't just stand there and be rude Charles, where are your manners, off their girl a drink. '_ Fewer parties like this, for the both of us.' He stands with a glass in his hand offering it to her.

'Sorry I can't drink I on the job' _of course not Charles how can you be so stupid?_

'Unless you work in editorial' he spills out.

 _Lame Charles lame!_

He could sense the conversation has come to an end, and waved her off.

Next thing he knows she had spun on her heels and slammed right into a guy in an expensive suit, drinks flying. He stood there stunned for a moment before he processed what had happened, He walks over to see if she is ok. However she quickly ducks away.

Charles takes this opportunity to make his exit fro the club. He heads home with a smile on his face, he surprisingly had a good evening.

The smile hadn't left his face in the morning when he ran into her in the office.

'I saw your spill last night, I think you better stick to publishing, just saying.' He says jokingly.

'As long as I still get to wear hot pants in the office' she replied, smiling in response. _Oh shit, did she notice me checking out her legs last night?_

'Only on casual fridays' he replies. _Maybe_ _we should implement casual fridays._

He smiles as he watches her face turn into a smile and her laughter takes over. Her laugh is so adorable, however he could sense the awkwardness in the air, her lingering laugh confirming his suspicions.

With a final glance in her direction he walks towards his office, slightly shaking his head, _shame every day isn't casual Friday._


End file.
